kung fu panda: la venganza del dragon
by masternica
Summary: esta es la continuación de mi anterior fic de kung fu panda
1. Chapter 1

Kung fu panda: la venganza del dragón.

Nota:bueno a que esta mi la continuación de guerra de amor pronto habra escenas candentes pero por ahora disfruten el capitulo.

Capitulo 1: reencuentro con mi padre.

Habia pasado dos meses desde que po y los cinco habían enfrentado a su y su ejército. Po y tigresa estaban felices y planeaban casarse sin embargo pronto su felicidad seria interrumpida por los sucesos en la aldea de los pandas.

La cual estaba siendo atacada por un ejercito de los que parecían ser lobos Ninja liderados por su y un misterioso encapuchado. El padre de po al darse cuenta de que no podía evitar que tomaran su aldea decidió recurrir al mejor guerrero con el que podía contar.

Mientras en el valle de la paz tigresa preparaba todo con po para la boda.

-quiero esas flores ahí.- ordeno la felina a los gansos floristas.

-woau tigresa te vez muy emocionada.-

-como no estarlo voy a casarme con el amor de vida.- dijo y luego le da un beso al panda. En ese momento llega víbora de manera alarmante.

-po, tigresa shifu quiere vernos ahora.- dijo la serpiente muy alterada.

En el salón de los héroes shifu esperaba al guerrero dragón y los cinco acompañado del padre de po.

-maestro shifu. Que sucede quien es el? – pregunto po sorprendido de ver otro panda.

-po esto puede sonar extraño pero el es tu padre biologico.- dijo el panda rojo.

-que?- dijeron todos.

-me llamo Gen y soy el lider de la villa de los panda en las montañas del tibet debido que fuimos atacados en nuestro anterior hogar fuimos alli en busca de paz pero ahora un grupo de seres malvados literalmente tomaron la aldea para liberar a ke-pa el dragon demoniaco con el espejo portal.- explico el viejo oso panda.

-y quiere que vayamos y evitemos que ke-pa conquiste nuestro mundo. Muy bien. Ahora dejeme hablarle sobre mi y mis amigos soy el guerrero dragon ellos son mis amigos mono, mantis, víbora, grulla y ella es mi novia y futura esposa tigresa- dijo po con una sonrisa.

-una felina es tu futura esposa?-

-si asi es.-dijo po extrañado.

-lamento lo que voy a decir pero no me agradan las felinas.-

Dicho esto tigresa mira con frialdad al viejo panda pensando tal parece que no será una semana tranquila

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Kung fu panda: la venganza del dragón.

NOTA: bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic. Me alegra ver que les guste aquí po intentara defender a su amada tigresa y se rebelara quien es el misterioso encapuchado y que tiene que ver con ke-pa. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 2: diferencias ideológicas.

Pasaron dos horas desde la llegada de Gen al valle de la paz y basta decir que tigresa no estaba feliz.

-porque dijo esas cosas sobre mi? – dijo la felina muy enojada.

-ya mi amor. Estoy seguro de que mi papa y el maestro shifu lo haran entender.- dijo po tratando de animarla.

Con gen, shifu y ping:

-no lo entiendo ping. Mi esposa te dio a nuestro hijo para que lo cuidaras y dejas que se enamore de alguien que no es de su raza.- dijo el panda viejo.

-oye. Que esperabas si lo dejabas con alguien que no es de su raza? Ademas tigresa es la mejor y la mas hermosa guerrera que po como fan de las guerreras hermosas pudo escoger.- dijo el ganso lleno de indignación.

-eso no importa. Los matrimonios entre especies no son correctos. Los pandas juramos solo reproducirnos entre nosotros por un razon y es para evitar la desaparición de nuestra especie.-

-para que lo sepas hottie el dragón divino nunca dijo que las parejas debían ser de la misma especie. Además yo tampoco quería aceptar a po en la vida de tigresa. Pero lo hice porque el demostró ser digno de ella.- dijo el panda rojo sumamente molesto.

En ese momento entran en el cuarto po y tigresa informando que todos estaban listos para partir a la aldea de los pandas en el camino tanto gen como el maestro shifu no dejaban de discutir. En eso po interrumpe.

-escuche. Señor gen o mejor dicho padre. Se que para ti los felinos son seres torvos y dominantes. Pero tigresa no es así ella tiene el corazón mas noble de todas las guerreras, ama a los niños y me acepta tal como soy. Y no soy alguien que aceptaría cualquier mujer.- dijo po de forma amable.

-no lo se po. Es difícil de creer.- dijo viendo fríamente a la felina.

-bien cambiando de tema. Quienes son estos enemigos y que tienen que ver con ke-pa?

-eran cadáveres reales de lobos condenados al inframundo. Los lideraban una felina con un traje azul marino y un encapuchado que era SAI Wu el hijo de su wu y ke-pa.-

-su wu tuvo un hijo con el dragon demoniaco.- dijo po sumamente aterrado.

-si atraves de un pacto que hizo con el rey y creador de los demonios. Para que engendrara a un hijo que lo liberara del inframundo.- explico Gen.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de los panda Su la ex líder de las damas de la sombra acompañaba a su amado semi demonio quien charlaba con su padre atraves del espejo portal.

-como puedes ver padre todo marcha según lo planeado.- dijo el leopardo con cuernos de demonio.

-muy bien hijo. Pronto el mundo entero sera nuestro. Jajajajajajajaja.-

Continuara….

NOTA: bueno aquí les dejo es segundo capitulo espero les guste el próximo que viene tendrán escenas candentes. Aunque sera solo un flashbacks. Bueno aquí me despido gracias y adios.


	3. Chapter 3

Kung fu panda: la venganza del dragón.

Nota: bueno lamento la demora ahora voy a subir los capítulos diarios para compensar el atraso bueno las escenas candentes ya no serán un flashbacks sino el momento en que Po y tigresa engendren a sus hijos. Gracias por la sugerencia. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 3: llegada a la aldea de los pandas

Faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea de los pandas todos estaban preparados para enfrentar a Su y sus zombies lobos.

-muy bien todos estén listos.- ordeno el maestro Shifu.

-donde esta po?- pregunto Gen.

-esta buscando en el rollo del dragon algo para vencer a los demonios- informo la felina.

(NOTA: para entender la siguiente parte deben leer mi primer fic kung fu panda: mi versión. Gracias.)

Po estaba en un estado de trance mientras su espíritu estaba en el paraíso con el maestro Oowey.

-entonces maestro Oowey como puedo vencer a Ke-pa en caso de que sea liberado?- pregunto el panda.

-a respuesta esta dentro de ti desde que me fui.- contesto la gran tortuga.-el shi de los héroes un don que me concedió el universo para vencer a los demonios luego al morir se lo pase a ti puedes activarlo usando el amor que se tienen tu y tigresa y lograran vencer a ke-pa.-

-perfecto. Gracias maestro oogwey resolvió mis problemas.- dice el panda antes de retirarse.

Saliendo del trance se reúne con todos y juntos atacan a los lobos muertos que habian encerrado a los pandas dentro de sus casas usando armas como el Tri Bo Yao y la espada de los héroes logran derrotar a los lobos pero no hay rastro de Su y el hijo de ke-pa.

-debieron llevarse el espejo portal a las colinas de meditación.-concluyo gen.

-bien. Hay que ir por ellos.-

-no. Ustedes se quedan aquí. Hable con mi gente y no quieren ser salvados por un panda amante que se aparea con otras especies.- dicho esto coloca una especie de escudo para que po y los demás no puedan seguirlo.

-cometes un error panda viejo. Vas acabar con todos.- dice la felina pero el no los escucha solo toma la espada de los héroes y se va.

En las colinas de meditación Su y Sai preparaban el espejo portal en eso llega el padre de Po y empieza un combate contra Sai ciertamente corto pero solo porque sai se dejo apuñalar Gen se extraña por esto y entonces del cuerpo de sin vida de sai emerge un demonio completo.

-gracias Sr. Gen acaba de librarme de mi cuerpo mortal y convertido en un demonio completo y también me dio lo que necesitaba para activar el espejo portal.- diciendo esto lanza un rayo al espejo abriendo un portal que daba nombre al artefacto y de dicho portal sale un gigantesco dragon con piel roja y cuerno de demonio azules era ke-pa quien al entrar a nuestro mundo todo el cielo se vuelve negro y nublado.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Kung fu panda: la venganza del dragón.

Nota: bueno Gen si que la jodio esta vez. Bueno eso suele pasarles a los ignorantes en fin este será el penúltimo capitulo después vendrá la boda y luna miel de po y tigresa bueno sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 4: guerreros v.s demonios.

Todos en la aldea de los pandas estaban aterrados incluyendo a po y los cinco de ver como el gigante dragon infernal traia en una de sus garras al lider de los pandas y su hijo y nuera malvados en su espalda entonces el gigante monstruo se puso entre los aldeanos y hablo con voz aterradora.

-pueblo de los pandas. Siéntanse afortunados porque pronto no serán los únicos sufrirán toda mi . a ellos mis demonios.-

De pronto entran volando a la aldea toda clase de demonios y fantasmas saltarines que destruyen las casas y apalean brutalmente a los pandas que no podían hacer más que correr asustados. Dentro del campo de fuerza po y los cinco estaban protegidos pero aun así sabían que debían salir a ayudar.

-hay que hacer algo si no detenemos a los demonios ahora van a destruir nuestro mundo.- dijo po sumamente alarmado.

-por fortuna po se de una manera de romper el campo de fuerza solo tienes que activar el shi de los héroes eso romperá el campo de fuerza y enviara a todos los demonios y fantasmas al inframundo.- dijo shifu.

-Bien el maestro oogwey dijo que el amor que sentimos tigresa y yo por el otro lo activaría pero como.- pregunta el panda.

-creo saber una forma.- dice la felina dándole a po un amoroso beso el cual activa el shi causando una explosión de energía que destruye el campo de fuerza y devuelve a los demonios y fantasmas al inframundo y todo fue presenciado por gen que se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaba ellos. Aun bajo la garra del dragon demonio quien no estaba feliz.

-como te atreves a interferir guerrero kung fu.- dijo el monstruoso dragón rojo.

-me atrevo por que soy el guerrero dragón. Y llego tu hora de acabar con tigo. Reptil inmundo.- respondió po quien se lanza contra la bestia llevando la a los cielos don de empieza la batalla mas épica de un guerrero contra un dragón que puedan imaginar donde tanto el panda como el dragón parecían estar iguales hasta el momento el donde el dragón se disponía a devorar a po pero este le lanza un ataque de shi que resulta fatal al decir su palabra de victoria squidusk. Asesinando al dragón demoniaco quien cae enfrente de Sai y Su quienes deciden emprender la retirada.

Al volver a tierra todos reciben a po como el gran héroe que es en especial tigresa y enfrente de el se pone Gen inclinándose frente a ellos.

-perdónenme fui un verdadero idiota y arrogancia casi provoca el fin del mundo.- suplico el panda viejo

-descuide señor gen ya todo paso.- dijo la felina.

-además van a tener que venir con nosotros al valle de la paz ya no tienen una aldea donde vivir.- dijo po notando que la aldea estaba totalmente destruida.

Continuara…

Nota: bueno aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo espero lo disfruten en el que viene se darán las escenas candentes además de la boda de po con su amada tigresa.


	5. Chapter 5

Kung fu panda: la venganza del dragón.

NOTA: bueno este va hacer el último capitulo con todo lo que les prometí. Espero lo disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo gracias por su paciencia y sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 5: la boda y noche de nuestros sueños.

Después de derrotar exitosamente a Ke-pa nuestros héroes se encaminaron al valle de la paz donde los habitantes les dieron una gran bienvenida y los pandas no tardaron en instalarse y llevarse bien con los demás habitantes del pueblo Gen se convirtió en el nuevo socio del y todos se prepararon para lo que seria la boda del año en el valle de la paz. Precedida por el maestro chao.

-Y tu tigresa aceptas a po como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo y compartir el resto de sus vidas.- dijo el lagarto varano.

-Acepto.- contesto la felina con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-asi pues los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.- entonces la feliz pareja se da el mas amoroso de los besos.

Durante la recepción estaban presentes todos los amigos de po y tigresa incluidos Mao y Song. Fue la mas grande fiesta para celebrar la boda del guerrero dragón y la muerte del rey y creador de los demonios.

Al final de la fiesta tigresa y po fueron felizmente a su luna de miel el la mejor posada de shangai donde pasarían la mejor noche de sus vidas.

-muy bien mi bella felina estas lista.- pregunto el panda.

-yo siempre estoy lista.- dijo la caliente felina con una voz seductora

En ese preciso instante la felina empieza a chupar el largo y rechoncho pene de po con su lengua según le enseño un libro de artes amatorias para exitar al panda en cuyo rostro hacia expresiones de placer una vez que la felina hizo que la virilidad de po alcanzara hasta 25 cm de largo y 7 de grosor procedio a dejar que el panda la penetrara a lo mas profundo de su intimidad provocando que esta gimiera de placer usando los consejos que le dio su amigo mao po complejo a tigresa a tal punto de hacerla corredse hasta seis veces seguidas a la séptima vez po también eyaculo una infinidad de espermatozoides de los cuales 2 entraron en el ovulo de tigresa garantizando una nueva generación de guerreros. Después ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Fin… por ahora.

Nota: bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del fic hare otro muy pronto donde incluiré a los hijos de po y tigresa ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias y adiós.


End file.
